


That Damn Video

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Pompous Pep, Sorta underage at first, just a kiss at 17, let Danny cuss, memes and references will show up, no real plot, seriously I just write this when I get stuck with something else, this is a self indulgent mess, this is the story I get all my bad ideas out on, vlad redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: Danny and Vlad are enjoying their short lived relationship. Too bad Danny attracts attention as Phantom.--------A pompous pep story I only write when I'm stuck. Updates will be spratic at best. Honestly I just cleaned up one of my better self indulgent stories so enjoy I guess?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that might get a little ooc and will stick heavily to dialogue a lot....I have to force myself to describe scenes a lot.
> 
> I felt bad cause I'm having issues writing in general right now so I thought I'd post this for everyone.....
> 
> This first chapter is so bad I'm so sorry

"My, my, what is little Phantom doing out here all alone?" A pompous voice filled the air behind me.

A year ago that voice would have filled me with dread and utter annoyance. Today, it only made me happy. I turned to face the vampire like ghost. He smiled brightly at me.

"Plasmius! I'm just finishing up patrol. Do you..uh do you want to stargaze with me?" God I sounded love sick girl.

"Hm, yes that might be enjoyable~" Vlad smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and led him to my favorite place in the park. Sitting cross legged on the grassy hill, I patted the spot next to me. Vlad laughed and picked me up. Soon I was sitting in his lap with him wrapped around me.

"Was that necessary?" I huffed.

"Yes, how can I hold you if you're sitting next to me?" He was chuckling, I felt his chest rise and fall. I looked up and caught his lips in a small kiss.

After pulling away, I started pointing out different constellations and star systems. The fruitloop seemed to listen to me but he kept interrupting me with his kisses. I never felt so happy and with my ex arch nemesis no less. It all happened about two months ago. My core was fluctuating weird and Plasmius decided to annoy me that day with a half ass plan. After the last Dani incident a year ago and my blow up on him about it, he seemed to cool down on his plans for my family. Actually, he had cooled down on them before that and seemed to only focus on me. I hadn't thought much about it.

So after a year of only doing easily beat plans focused on getting my attention, I was in no mood with a malfunctioning core.

_ "Fuck off fruitloop for once! I'm not in the mood for this!" I blasted him. _

_ "Now little badger, watch your language," Vlad dodged and smacked me into a wall. _

_ He quickly pinned me there, ready to throw another punch when my core pulsed. His eyes widened and let out a gasp. I dropped to the ground and he backed away. _

_ "What...what the hell is wrong with you?!" I stumbled up, holding onto my chest. _

_ "Your core is finishing maturing. A pulse from it hit mine!" He looked a little lost. "It's a very intimate thing!" _

_ "Gross!" My face turned red. _

_ "It usually is! But...but...yours was so cooling and protective. I...I dont…" in a moment of uncertainty his own core pulsed. _

_ The moment it passed over mine, I felt warm. Not overheated but warm. Confidence and possessiveness followed. It felt really nice. Too nice. And Vlad was an attractive man. I scrambled away in fear of my own thoughts. Vlad was looking at me, his mouth opening then closing. My core pulsed again and I started to fall. _

_ "Daniel!" Warm hands caught me and held me close. Vlad shivered as the pulse hit his core. He stood there holding me. _

_ "Get off! What's that even mean that it feels nice?!" I started pushing him. _

_ "You think mine feels nice?" Vlad blinked and looked down at me. Something new glinted in his eyes. "Daniel, it means our cores are compatible." _

_ "Compatible?! What's that mean?!" I was still stuck in his arms. _

_ Vlad looked at me curiously then grabbed my chin and kissed me. At the same time he sent a large pulse of core energy into me. It didn't take long before I started kissing back. The possessive want and confidence enveloped me like a warm blanket. My core sent out a direct pulse as a response. Vlad winced and smiled into the kiss. _

_ "Seems like it's not quite mature yet…" Vlad pulled away. I couldn't help the whine. _

_ "Why'd you kiss me? What the fuck about my mom?!" I regained my dignity and pushed away from him. _

_ "Daniel if you haven't noticed, I haven't been after your mother in more than a year. She's not who she use to be, I blame Jack for that. Alas I cant go after him anymore either. Your retaliation for a mere clone's almost demise made me rethink that. If I kill jack best case you ignore me and worst case I'd be forced to kill you...where does that leave me? Alone again," the fruitloop ranted. _

_ "Wait, you really haven't," my mind reeled. "Hey she's more than a clone! She's my sister. Plus what makes you think you could kill me?" _

_ "I'm not going to answer that," Vlad smirked. _

_ "Whatever, so what? You couldn't get mom so now you're after me like some perv?" I huffed. Nope, I wasn't upset about that. _

_ "It's as much a surprise that we're extremely compatible, little badger. I liked seeing you grow into your powers. The back and forth was fun as well. Like you said, I'm a lonely man. Between taking over the world I get bored~" Vlad chuckled. _

_ "Hey I stop the taking over the world shit," I glared. _

_ "Only the ones that go wrong or I let you see," Plasmius floated off the ground. "You're 17 right? Birthday in a few weeks?" _

_ "Yeah?" I frowned. _

_ "That should give your core plenty of time to finish. How about a date~? I doubt this'll go anywhere but it's worth a try to get to feel your core again. That protective nature is intoxicating," he mumbled the next part. "Makes me feel wanted." _

_ "This is the weirdest fight we've ever had fruitloop," I sighed. I really wanted to feel that confidence again. That possessiveness made me feel wanted too. No, needed. Paulina, Valarie, and even Sam had been a bust in the dating department. Vlad was an old creepy guy but he was a hot old creepy guy. I groaned, "Fine, trial basis only. And we keep it a secret. You're like twice my age, it's weird before you add in everything else. AND you have to be nice to my friends and family. Including my dad." _

_ "Oh joy," he grumbled. "I'll take you somewhere after your birthday party." _

And true to his word, we went on a date. I really wasn't expecting much. Well, I was expecting a lot but in a Vlad Masters way. Expensive shit thrown in my face in an attempt to buy my time. Even his attempt to be nice to my dad I expected to fail. Only, he was nice to him. For the whole party. It was the fake, plastered on face he used for the public but there wasn't a single insult, he engaged in actual conversations with him, and he even stopped himself from tripping him. I brushed it off at first, thinking he was just taking up the challenge.

Time came for everyone to leave and Vlad still hadn't done anything to indicate a date. He even left out the front door. Nothing happened until I was about to get ready for bed, ready to say he had been bluffing. My ghost sense went off and there was Plasmius floating in my room. He took me to the gym in his manor. And we sparred. It was...fun. This wasn't a life and death battle, just human form fighting. He even gave me pointers. 

Afterwards we collapsed onto each other in his home theater and found out we both liked cheesy horror. We sat there, still sweaty and in work out clothes, too tired to move away from each other. I had grabbed his hand at some point and we watched the movie passing each other core energy. It was nice and the promise of a second date was welcome.

I was interrupted again with a kiss and some core energy.

"Hey, stop. I'm never gonna be able to finish before a ghost decides to attack if you keep doing that," I glared up at him but sent a bit of energy back.

"You're very kissable when your eyes light up like that, little badger~. Besides you could always ignore it and stay with me," he nuzzled my neck.

"My eyes glow in the dark, fruitloop. And I can't do that, someone might get hurt. You know you could help me instead," I pointed out.

"And what of my reputation~" he mock covered his chest. "How can I be feared in the ghost zone if I help a little hero with a complex. Though I suppose I could teach you how to duplicate better."

"Ignoring that first part, really? You'd help me? I can still only duplicate in the heat of battle," I looked up at him.

"It would give you more time with me," he studied my face. "How would you feel about announcing our relationship to our ghost allies if this lasts another month or two?"

"Why?" I blinked at him confused.

"It would prevent them from attacking. We did use to be enemies, so we naturally are enemies with each other's allies. Though it could also make one of us targets when it inevitably gets spread. Ghosts love gossip," he explained.

"Maybe, depends how well this goes. We still havent really talked about anything. This has been fun but.. that's all this has been. We've been sticking to just having fun. I want to talk about a few things before we go too far into this. Namely our past," I sighed and looked down. "This has been nice but I'm… not sure we should continue. Your place, tomorrow. An actual discussion, no distracting me."

"I like how things are now," Vlad grumbled.

I pushed his back to the grass and straddled him. My lips met his with an extra burst of energy. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me, putting a gloved hand in my hair. The warm feeling entered my being with force this time and let out a moan. I quickly pulled away and looked down at a blue betrayed looking face.

"I'm not doing anything more then that until we talk," I got off of him and floated away from him.

"Sugar cookies," he whispered, exasperated. He got up and floated next to me. "Congratulations Phantom, you've backed a lonely man into a corner. I could always take what I want though~ I usually do."

"Is that really how you want to do it this time Plasmius~? Cause here I thought you prided yourself in manipulation," I teased.

"That I do~ Long game it is then," he lightly kissed my lips then frowned. "Though, I doubt I can get away with faking anything this time."

"Nope! I should go, bye!" I flew off toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my idea for this started...with the video....I love the idea of people finding out about Plasmius and Phantom first

This Friday was shaping up to being a horrible one. Both Skulker and the Box Ghost already made an appearance and we had a test I missed. I may have also been distracted by the idea of having a serious conversation with Vlad that night. My friends noticed and brought it up at lunch.

"You okay man?" Tucker asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you're all sullen today. That's my thing. And you've been so happy the last few months too," Sam added.

"I'm fine just, have a lot to think about today," I frowned messing with the food on my plate.

"Is it because your Deathday is coming up?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"No, but...it's part of it I guess," I admitted.

"Then it is ghostly. Good, for a moment you were almost acting like a love sick girl," Tucker joked.

My hand froze. I would have to tell them eventually. I sighed. "Well that might be part of the issue too," I admitted. They both stopped eating to stare at me. Might as well get most of this over with. "So between a death formed ghost's 4th and 5th death days, their core finishes maturing. Frostbite says not every ghost does, most of them are children, like Youngblood. I apparently am an "early bloomer", Frostbite laughed at me and said 'the great one does nothing average'."

"Oh my god you're going through ghost puberty," Tucker's mouth hung open.

"Complete with fangs," I groaned and showed them. "They started coming in last week."

"Cool, vampire boy," Sam laughed at me. "Wait, what does that have to do with being love sick?"

"Before I went to Frostbite, I ran into a ghost and my core sent out some waves against my will," I blushed. "Turns out we were extremely compatible, which is remarkably rare for opposite core types. We've been dating a few weeks now."

"Dude, seriously?! Why didn't you say anything?" Tucker seemed excited.

"And why are you upset today? Did she hurt you?" Sam went into protective friend mode.

"No uh, me and uh HIM have to talk about shit tonight. We've just been kissing and doing the core equivalent. We gotta talk about what going further would mean tonight. I'm worried it'll all end and I've been having fun," I sighed again and started back up eating.

"Oh," they both said in unison. My ghost sense went off.

"Hey, I'll be right back. If tonight goes well, maybe I'll have him talk to you guys as well," I smiled and fled to a place to transform.

Once outside I found the ghost snake. Well at least it's small and easy. Didn't take long to suck it into the thermos. Might actually make it back before the end of lunch this time. The whirl of a hoverboard alerted me to Valerie coming to the scene. Ever since the Danielle incident she's been more willing to work with me or just let me go.

"Sorry Val, just a small fry today. I've already caught it. You heard from my cousin?" I turned to smile at her.

She had her guns pointed at me and looked furious behind the tiny of her visor. Her arm came up and started a video on a hologram. "What the fuck is this Phantom!?" she shouted at me.

_ "Guys, you'll never believe this," the video started with Dash on screen. "I was out walking my dog and ran into Phantom.. with someone." _

_ The camera went through the bushes to show me sitting in Vlad's lap. Luckily, you couldn't hear what was being said but we did kiss a few times. Then I straddled him for a full on make out session. When we got up you could hear us. _

_ "I'm not doing anything more then that until we talk," I got off of him and floated away from him. _

_ He got up and floated next to me. "Congratulations Phantom, you've backed a lonely man into a corner. I could always take what I want though~ I usually do." He had switched to his Plasmius for this at least. _

_ "Is that really how you want to do it this time Plasmius~? Cause here I thought you prided yourself in manipulation," I also had my Phantom banter voice. _

_ "That I do~ Long game it is then," he lightly kissed my lips then frowned. "Though, I doubt I can get away with faking anything this time." _

_ "Nope! I should go, bye!" I flew off. _

_ The camera turned back to Dash who had something between excitement, disappointment, and surprise. The video ended. _

"Oh fuck," I went pale. "Um, not what it looks like?"

"Not what it looks like?! You're fucking the guy that tried to melt Dani!" She looked betrayed.

"We're not fucking! It's only been a few weeks. My core matured recently, see?" I opened my mouth and pointed to my growing fangs. "Our cores are compatible...we're just seeing where this goes."

"Seeing where this goes?! He's evil!" Val threw out her hands. "You told me that!"

"Look, he's laid off recently and that's something we have to talk about tonight. There's a chance we'll break it off tonight so just leave it alone for now please," I rubbed my arm, face looking away sadly. "Just because we're core compatible doesn't mean it'll work."

"Then you should know he's not a full ghost. He's like Danielle. Vlad Masters is his human form, the guy that has vendetta against you. He's had me hunt you before," she put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know that?" I blinked at her.

"You...already knew that? I saw him transform," she furrowed her brows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"All ghosts know who all the halfas are. They like gossip and there's only like three of us, it's a hot top-" I stopped wide eyed. "I uh, I mean theres only three of them I...fuck."

"I wanna say I'm surprised but between Dani and Vlad I had a feeling. Who's your human half?" She sighed.

"Uh, I'd rather not say Val. I got enough drama right now between tonight and this video. I'll uh, tell you soon. I promise," I flew back into the school and made my way back to lunch.

"PHANTOM HAS A BOYFRIEND!? DID I NEVER HAVE A CHANCE?!" Paulina was sobbing when I made it in.

Most people were now watching the video and whispering. Great, just fucking great. Star started comforting Paulina as I sat down across from my friends with a groan. To my horror, Sam and Tucker were already watching as well.

"Vlad?!" Sam looked at me with horror.

"He's like, your parents' age," Tucker added. "And that's not even the worst part of all this!"

"I said I had to talk to him tonight about shit. I was gonna tell you if we didn't break up. He does have to make it up to you guys. He infected you with ecto acne and like almost burned you at the stake Sam, that's something I'm not letting go," I crossed my arms as Val walked back into the room. She looked over at us, curious. "Can we get into this after school?"

They looked at each other before nodding. That seemed to satisfy them that I wasn't being controlled at least. I put my head on the table suddenly not hungry. My phone buzzed a text from 'fruitloop'.

'I convinced your parents to take a vacation. We'll have all weekend to discuss matters, little badger.'

I scowled and texted back, 'of course u did fruitloop. check the tube, s n' t look ready to kill u'

"Whose fruitloop?" Val said looking over my shoulder. I quickly shut my phone off.

"You gave Vlad your number?" Sam just glared at me. "You've had that phone for two days and Vlad already has the number? I don't even have the new number."

"I didn't give it to him, he stole my phone and sent himself a text. Kept mumbling under his breath about how cheap it was afterward. Can the fruitloop just leave my shit alone?" My head smacked into the table again.

"Looks like you got trust issue in your relationship there, ghost boy," Val ruffled my head.

"Damn it! What gave it away?!" I looked up at her.

"You look too much like Danielle. But texting Vlad's what did it," she sat next to me. Sam and Tucker looked nervous that Val knew now. "I'm gonna punch you and yell at you later. You gotta break up with Vlad first."

"Thank you!" Sam waved her hands at me, now comfortable with Val.

"Well I hope I dont but it's not looking good with the stupid video," I grumbled.

"What the hell do you see in him even," Val asked.

"His core feels nice," I mumbled. "And the dates have been fun."

"For the none ghost, dude. I have no idea what that first part means," Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"It's...it's nice," I felt the spot where my core is. "The core energy he sends me is like a warm blanket. Makes me feel confident and it's possessive, makes me feel needed."

"That's really weird, even more so since you're talking about Plasmius," Val muttered.

"Skipping over how she already knew that Plasmius and Vlad were the same person, she's right. Vlad makes that sentence weird," Tucker added.

"I don't know why his core feels like that. I told you it's extremely rare for opposite cores to be compatible. It might mean our obsessions are similar which is disturbing information on its own but I don't know for sure because he wont tell me what it is. He's already partly guessed mine, I call that unfair," I stabbed a questionable piece of meat.

"Danny, you practically scream yours. Almost as bad as Boxy," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You have an obsession?" Val blinked at me.

"Yep, he does. Give you three guesses," Tucker smirked.

"I would say fighting but you've avoided that before. Hmm, protecting? You seemed super happy after Danielle was safe," Val was looking me over.

"Ancients damn it," I grumbled. "Yes but it's stronger for protecting people I know and care about. Family and friends then people I see a lot then people I don't know."

"Well if killing your dad or marrying your mom is his obsession then it could just be connected to your family. Which would make this all kinds of messed up," Sam said.

"What now?" Val nearly choked.

"No it's not those. The last time I remember him specifically putting a plan into place for one of those was….actually the last time was when he asked for my mom's number during the pirah dark invasion. That's the last direct thing I remember him doing. If it was his obsession he wouldn't have stopped. Or been able to focus on me for the cloning incident," I blinked. "Well fuck, he's been focused on me for a while."

"The cloning incident, is that what Dani is?!" Val was not doing well with any of this. Tucker nodded at her.

"But then he wanted you as a son," Tucker pointed out.

"I think he just wanted me in his life. He all but told me he was lonely as fuck. He got a cat because I suggested in taunts guys," I gossiped.

"Oh ancients, that's just sad. So you sure that's not his obsession?" Sam was hesitant. "This could be a trick."

"It could be if he could access his fire core," I shrugged.

"Why does that matter?" Tucker asked.

"Cause if you're following your obsession with the right emotions and have an elemental core to tap into, it activates. Frostbite gave me a core rundown. Vlad's hasn't activated, I can tell. He's not even releasing any excess energy when he senses other ghosts. That's usually how activation starts. I actually don't think Vlad knows he has inactivated core powers," I took another bite.

"I do not wanna be around for that. You still freeze things by accident," Tucker crossed his arms.

"It's not that bad," I rolled my eyes.

"My entire garden, last week," Sam glared at me.

"I sneezed! I said i was sorry!" I held up my hands.

"Knowing your secret is not making my life easier. I definitely need to beat you up," Val said. Thankfully I was spared more questions by the bell.

The rest of school had gossip about Phantom's ex enemy turned boyfriend. Most of the girls wailed over the fact that I wasn't straight. Some seemed excited by it weirdly enough. Screaming about sailing ships? Dash looked very happy, though that might just be from the attention his video got. Don't know why everyone was freaking out about it. I wasnt even sure if I was gay or not. I was probably bi. I've thought I was for a while, sometimes I did find men attractive. Mostly those men were Vlad. But otherwise I leaned toward girls so who knows. That's a bridge I'll have to cross later.

I managed to barely avoid detention. Most the teachers had their hands full with other students pulling out phones and talking in class. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were waiting to ambush me. They insisted on following me home even after I wouldn't answer any questions.

"I think he's at your house," Sam pointed to a parked town car.

"Hey, I think your sister is too!" Tucker smiled.

"Fuuuck, she came to help me with Vlad!" I groaned. "He set up a random vacation for my parents of course she's gonna think he's planning something. I still think he's planning something."

"Your life is messed up," Val patted my back. "Or half life."

With another groan, I opened the door and let everyone in. Sam and Tucker took protective positions holding onto either of my arms and Val walked very closely behind me as soon as they saw Vlad. He was sitting in an arm chair across from my parents and Jazz. The fake smile on his face was starting to break.

"Oh hey, welcome home Danno! Vladdy here surprised us with a vacation to a haunted hotel. Said he'd let you stay at his place for the weekend," Dad announced.

"We told your sister but apparently she had already planned to visit and was on her way. We should stay home this weekend Jack. Jazz visits so little," mom was frowning.

"Awww, I really wanted to go," dad frowned.

Jazz smirked at Vlad whose eye twitched. "I'm afraid the invitation is only good for this weekend my good friend. It's rather hard to get reservations there and I pulled a few strings. Maybe Jasmine would like to go with you or stay and spend time with Daniel," he tried really hard not to smirk.

"I don't know," mom looked at dad's disappointed eyes. "Let's talk about this in the kitchen."

"Okay mads!" Dad got up and picked up Vlad for a bear hug. "It's still a great gift V-man!"

They went off to the kitchen. Vlad's face turned into a snarl as Dad turned away. He almost put his foot out to trip him but caught my glare and stopped. When he spotted Val he straightened up and tried to put back on his fake smile. It was severely cracked.

"Ah Miss Gray, what an absolute pleasure to see you here," Vlad tried to grin at her.

"I think he's finally starting to lose it. I've never seen his public face this broken," Tucker whispered.

"I know, it's funny," I grinned. That earned a glare from Vlad. "Val knows by the way, I didn't tell her. She figured out you first. Shouldn't have sent her after Danielle, fruitloop."

"Fudge buckets," Vlad's face broke the rest of the way and was set in a scowl.

"Hah! Now we have another member to the Ghost Getters! Whatever evil plan you have this time will never happen," Jazz grinned triumphantly. Vlad's eyes flashed red at her.

"Jazz it's Team Phantom," I sighed.

"Team Phantom? It's Team Huntress now," Val mumbled.

"The hell it is!" I snapped back at her.

"I forgot how well your sister and your friends can derail my plans. All she had to do was show up," Vlad sighed.

"If you had told me sooner I would have told her not to worry about it. And you know it's mostly going to be yelling all weekend," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait, you wanted to hang out with Vlad?" Jazz's mouth hung open.

"Daniel and I have been trying to work out a truce," Vlad effortlessly lied. Tucker let out a laugh, Sam rolled her eyes, and Val scoffed. Vlad studied their positions for the first time. "And that's funny why? And why are you all being that protective of Daniel?"

"Did you not watch the video?" I sighed. "I sent you a text about it."

"What video? I can't understand half of what you text," Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Danno! Jazzypants! Vladdy! Somethings on the news about that no good phantom!" Dad shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen quickly, well Vlad walked briskly. The news lady had the start of the video with Dash's face ready to go.

"Nooooooooo," I whispered in despair. "Not the news. YouTube was bad enough."

The three traitorous friends of mine started giggling at my pain. Vlad looked back at us confused before returning his attention to the lady introducing the clip. It played and his face paled to sheet white. Jazz looked back at me then to Vlad with an open mouth. I covered my reddening face with my hands.

"There you have it folks. Self proclaimed town protector caught on tape with the Wisconsin Ghost, who Phantom refers to as Plasmius, by student Dash Baxter. Although not appearing much of late and being completely absent the last month or so, the Wisconsin Ghost had been one of Danny Phantom's tougher enemies. What prompted the change and can we even trust the ghost boy now that he is in league with a much more destructive ghost?" The news lady started to ramble.

"We never could trust him," mom clicked off the tv. "This just proves that. Nobody is seeing this for what it surely is. They've made a pact for more power and are just disguising it as a relationship. I'm sure they knew that boy was filming, now they have an excuse to help each other."

"That's right mads! Putrid ectoplasm both! That Wisconsin Ghost is almost as bad as the ghost boy. He's attacked our family too! Hey maybe we can catch both at the same time now! Two specimens to dissect molecule by molecule," Dad proudly added.

"This is really weird from this side. No wonder you never told me," Val whispered.

"Uh, mom, dad, I still dont think Phantom is that bad. And didn't he call the Wisconsin Ghost Plasmuis? Maybe you should start calling him that," I tried to interject.

"Now Danny, I don't know why you teenagers all seem to trust the ghost boy. He's not good, he's just memories attached to ectoplasm sweetie," Mom smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to bring up an old argument we use to have but aren't memories of emotions still emotions? Humans have memories of emotions all the time and it doesn't make them less valid," Vlad held up his hand, he had a weird expression on his face.

"Is...he about to argue with mom?" Jazz had come over to my protective detail. "He never argues with mom."

"Vlad, I thought you had finally seen our way with all your anti ghost talk. Ghosts can't have feelings, it's not possible. They have no brain or nervous system," mom shook her head.

"Just because I don't want a ghost with the mind of a teenager and hero complex running around thinking he's doing more good than harm doesn't mean I think his emotions are invalid! What if that's an actual relationship? It didn't look like they knew a camera was there. It's not a good angle for both of them and you can hardly hear what they're saying at the end. And even if it is a power play, doesn't that suggest higher thinking? That comes with emotions," Vlad was waving his arms and yelling in my moms face. It was surreal, he never lost his cool in front of my parents.

"He's defending Danny," Sam whispered in awe.

"A venus fly trap can close around an insect and a sunflower follows the sun. It doesn't mean that plants can think!" Mom jabbed a finger into Vlad's chest.

"We don't know that! We don't know if plants can feel things or not because we have no real way to test that! That doesn't mean they don't! Just like ghosts. Just because they don't have the same way of feeling doesn't mean they can't!" Vlad hit her hand away.

"If ghosts could feel they wouldn't be evil V-man," dad said like it was that simple.

"You always take her side! Just because your family lineage has hunters in it doesn't mean they're right! They only encountered maybe two real ghosts! That's not a good number to base scientific studies off of!" Vlad barked. He blinked, realizing he had been yelling and quickly straightened himself. "I apologize, I didn't mean to start yelling."

"No no!" Mom was surprisingly smiling. "We haven't gotten into an intellectual argument since before the accident."

"Yeah, Vladdy! Finally felt like old times again. We missed your outlook on things," dad said softly.

Vlad said nothing but left the kitchen with a pained look on his face. A second later the front door slammed. Mom frowned and dad's shoulders slumped.

"I thought we were finally getting somewhere with him," Dad sighed.

"It's alright Jack, he's just not the same person anymore," mom put her hand on dad's shoulder. She looked toward my huddle. "Sorry you kids had to see that. But was the closest we've ever gotten to getting Vlad to talk to us properly again."

"He's been trying to be nice to me all month, I thought he was trying to forgive me," dad frowned.

"Wait, you noticed he wasn't being nice to you before?" I asked.

"Of course I did, but he has a reason to be angry with me. I almost killed him. I kept waiting for manslaughter charges. And Vladdy never really did well with grudges," Dad rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. But, after your vacation. I've been wanting to catch up with Danny," jazz smiled at them.

"Are you sure jazzypants? You came all the way here," Dad frowned.

"Yeah, go have fun. Maybe this is Vlad trying to figure out reconnecting to you guys," Jazz offered.

"He did book us the honeymoon suite," Mom mumbled looking at the information and tickets Vlad left. She looked at me trying to convey what that could mean to me since I was the only one with her for the chalet incident. She got even quieter. "This could be an apology."

"For hitting on you? Hasn't done that in even longer," Dad surprised me again.

"Yes," mom smiled, not wanting to delve further into that line of questioning. "Let's go Jack, let Vlad cool off from today then… maybe have a real talk with him about what happened."

"We better hurry then! These tickets say the plane will be boarding in an hour," Dad rushed off dragging mom to finish getting ready.

"Again, your half life is messed up," Val commented.

"Thank you, I try. Can you guys let go now? I wanna go make sure Vlad's okay," I looked at them all. "Oh wait, you all know." I phased out of the protective circle.

Mom and Dad ran out the door with suitcases. "Danny-boy! Jazzypants! Go ahead and see if Vladdy will let you stay over still!" Dad yelled as he left.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I shrugged and flew upstairs to pack. I shoved a few things and clothes into my backpack and casually floated back down to the first floor. Glowing handcuffs clicked onto both of my wrists and attached me to Sam and Tucker who were decked out in their ghost fighting gear. "Why?!?!"

"We're going with you Danny. Vlad's butt needs kicking," Jazz had the Fenton peeler and Jack-o-ninetails connected to her belt. She shoved Fenton phones in my ear and threw one to Val. "You in Red?"

"Ah fuck it," Val put in the phone. "I take point in this crazy train."


	3. Chapter 3

This day was not going as planned. It was suppose to be a simple matter to rid myself of the Fenton parents so Daniel and I could have some time to ourselves. The little badger wanted to talk but all I wanted was some time with him. I had everything planned and ready to distract him. I wasn't ready for this to end. In the end I just lost my calm demeanor and yelled at Jack and Maddie. Daniel's not going to be happy about that.

The proximity sensors alerted me to intruders and I felt Daniel's signature getting closer. At least he was going to use the door. Might as well meet him there. I phased down the front hallway, made sure I looked presentable, and opened the door. A pink blast shot into my chest and sent me flying. Valerie floated on her hoverboard above me.

"Oh please," I stood up and transformed.

"Hey Vlad! Sorry about my friends and sister!" Daniel held up both hands to show he was handcuffed to both Foley and Manson. Both of which were deck out ready to fight me. His sister followed closely behind in Fenton armor.

"That shot was for using me against Danielle!" Valerie screamed at me.

"You're not gonna use my baby brother! He's too young for you," Jasmine pointed a weird gun at me.

"Jazz I'm 18! And my ghost core is matured, I can date whoever I want, ghost or human...or both," Daniel almost pouted.

"Well you're still a baby! He's too old," Jasmine smacked the back of Daniel's head. "And he's done a lot of bad things. Tried to kill you a lot!"

"I've never tried to kill Daniel. Trust me, we're nigh indestructible. It would take a lot to even maim us," I defended myself. Though it looks like the group just came to protect him from a bad relationship. It was kind of sweet, I smiled slightly.

"Still though! You've hurt him a lot," Foley pointed at me.

"So what?!" Daniel almost screamed. "So has everyone else in this room! Including myself." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Not now fruitloop. If I stopped hanging out with everyone that tried to hurt, I couldn't even inhabit my own body. Val regularly shot at me," I saw Miss Gray wince behind her visor, "Tucker wished to be half ghost then beat me up, made me fight as a gladiator when he was King Tuck, and still mad about being a janitor in your ideal dream world," Foley laughed nervously, "Sam has half killed me twice the second time on purpose, beat me up as a dragon, and tried to kill everyone as plant mother," the Samantha girl shrugged, "my parents still talk about dissecting me, and Jazz's aim needs to better with the thermos and she really didn't hold back when in that suit." Jasmine smiled sheepishly. "My point is if he's not planning anything this time, I'd like to give Vlad a chance. Come one guys, he's just been standing there since Val blasted him. He hasn't done anything to retaliate or attack."

"Well for once I find your friends' antics rather sweet. They all came here to do the 'if you hurt him' threats. If they really wanted to hurt me they would have left you at home. This is the best blessing I can get from them," I smirked triumphantly.

Every single gun they had on hand pointed at me. I just chuckled, if they were going to shoot more they would have already.

"Look Danny, I know you believe in second chances but does this asshole really deserve one?" Samantha dared to ask.

"Yes! Vlad's the one that taught me about second chances in the first place!" Daniel threw up his arms as far as they would go.

"What?!" No I didn't. I've never given the boy any reason to trust me before this.

"You said it was Clockwork," Jasmine said quietly.

"Because I didn't want to talk about what happened. Clockwork gave me a second chance but so did Vlad," Daniel looked so sad. I tried stepping toward him but was stopped by the whirl of weapons.

"Clockwork? Daniel, that's an ancient. The ancient in charge of time. How in the world did you get yourself involved with him?" I furrowed my brow.

"I'm not ready to tell you or Val. I'm barely ready to tell these guys and they already know half of it. Go hang out somewhere else for a minute. I'll tell both of you someday I promise. Val you're in charge of him, Vlad dont hurt Val," Daniel smiled coyly at us.

"Daniel, this is my home! You can't demand anything of me!" I folded my arms.

"Move it! I don't wanna hear any more messed up things about his life! This has been a really weird day," Valerie pushed into my back with a gun.

I growled, I couldn't hurt her if I wanted something with my little badger to continue. So I sulked out of the room and out of earshot. As soon as we were I held out my hand.

"Give me the Fenton phone, I know you're curious as well," I looked at Valerie expectantly.

"Yeah, I am," she sighed and dropped it in my hand.

It didn't take too much for it to send a signal to turn one of the others on. Daniel's voice came through first.

"-an't feel his core anymore, we're good," he let the others know.

"Alright Danny, I know you had to use Vlad's ghost portal to escape the Zone but I always figured you just snuck around his lab," Jasmine started the questioning.

"You got stuck in the future ghost zone? Why didn't you tell us?" Samanatha sounded concerned.

"He didn't even tell me, I learned it from Dan and had to send him a boo-marang note to tell him Vlad still had a working portal," Jasmine added.

"Dan? You think that's future Danny?" Valerie asked. I nodded.

"Look, I'm not gonna get into everything that happened after you two left but...Dan fused the time medallion to my core," Daniel breathed out. I winced at that. Valerie looked at me weird.

"That would have hurt. I dont think Dan is as chivalrous as our Daniel," I muttered to her.

"Thanks to Jazz, I knew to look for Vlad's portal. Future Vlad was there when I came through. He told what happened after you all died. I went to live with him, he ripped out my ghost half, and then mine ripped out his and fused together," Daniel said quickly and there were gasps. I nearly dropped the earpiece in shock.

"Gross but how does that lead to a second chance? If anything it proves that Vlad's ghost half is the reason your future self was evil," Samantha growled.

"No you don't understand. Vlad helped me. Even before losing his ghost half. He took me, tried to make me feel better before deciding the best thing to do was to remove my ghost half, the thing that made me like him. He even tried to place the blame for what happened on himself when he was telling me the story, saying it was his 'evil' half that corrupted me. But Dan was domantly me. There may have some influence but my ghost half was the one to forcibly separate Vlad's halves. And right before Clockwork saved you guys, I watched you die and felt so much pain from my core that I just wanted to destroy something. Dan was all on me not Vlad. Future Vlad refused to tell me what happened to my human half but Clockwork told me I had asked Dan to die. Dan's first act as a new being was based in destruction because I asked for it," Daniel started choking up at this point.

"Oh Daniel," I frowned. Valerie looked like she might be sick.

"Anyway," Daniel sniffed, "Vlad had to use the same thing he separated me with to get the medallion out. He could have killed me to prevent everything but he didn't. Instead he filled my old backpack with any Fentonworks equipment he could find in his lab, asked if I could turn human for him, then cried into my shoulder holding me. After that he just wished me luck and removed the medallion."

"That...doesn't sound like Vlad at all," Tucker commented.

"But it was Vlad. I've seen glimpses of him in present Vlad. Small moments when he's not a monster. I want that Vlad. Even if this doesn't work out, the ultimate goal is to get him to be that version of himself," Daniel explained.

I frowned deeply and transformed back to human. That made me sound like some project. Was that really all this was to him? Vlad Masters is no one's pity project. My heels turned and started off toward my study. I heard Foley's voice from the Fenton phone still in Valerie's stunned hand.

"Guys, Jazz's Fenton phone's been on. I think they heard everything," his voice trailed off as I slammed the door to my study.

No time like the present to break out my rum. The drawer that held my decanter and glasses slid open and I poured myself a generous amount. Slumping into my favorite armchair, I swirled the rum before drinking the whole glass and pouring another. That one went just as quickly.

"You're drinking? I've never seen you drink," Daniel came into the study with his friends as I was finishing it.

"Well, I did just hear a series of rather disturbing information and to top that all off, apparently I'm just a pet pity project," I sneered and poured a third glass.

"That's what you're upset about?!" Daniel hit his forehead.

"I'm upset about a bunch of what I just heard but yes, being called a monster and you admitting a broken version of myself is preferable to me takes the top," I downed the glass and immediately poured a fourth.

"YOU'RE ALREADY A BROKEN VERSION OF YOURSELF!" Daniel stormed over to me, eyes flashing green, and knocked the glass out of my hand. I noticed the handcuffs were gone. "AND YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE BETTER!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" I stood up and pushed him back, my own eyes flashing red. "I do not need fixed! And don't act like a perfect little hero! You've used my obsession against me more then I have! Worse then that all I've ever done is threaten it, you've outright stabbed it!"

"How am I suppose to know what your obsession is?! You haven't even been following it right!" Daniel pushed back. What did he mean by that? If he really doesn't know then how does he seem so sure I haven't been following it right? What does that even mean?

"I don't believe you! You have to know! You've directly attacked so many times!" A thought dawned on me. "This is what this is isn't it?! You're tricking me with it again just like when you pretended to want to be my son so you could put that damn belt on me!"

"I'm not trying to trick you!" Daniel nearly pulled out his hair. "You're the one who tricks me!"

"Oh my Clockwork… it's love. Danny, his obsession is love… I just remembered how much his guard dropped when I offered him affection when he was making that super weapon and it all clicked," Jasmine spoke up.

"What?" Daniel turned his head to Jasmine before a look of horror crossed his face. He looked back at me with a panicked face. "I'm so sorry."

"You," my shoulders slumped. "Did you really not know? I all but told you." I fell back into the chair, exhausted. "My last thoughts were 'No one is going to miss me' as laid abandoned on that hospital bed."

"That explains why we're compatible then I guess," Daniel sat on the floor in front of me. "When I turned on the portal, I heard Tucker and Sam screaming. I thought I had caused an explosion or they had been caught in the blast. My last thought was 'please let it just be me, no one else should get hurt because of me'. So you're right about mine being protection but it likes to focus on those I consider family. For some reason my core liked to consider you family. It severely confused me to fight you."

The other teenagers seem to sense this was an intimate conversation and stayed quiet. They didn't go away though.

"Really? You considered me family?" I scoffed.

"Well yeah, Dad still thinks of you like a brother. And apparently he knew you still hated him and had a crush on mom. He just wanted you to know that whenever you wanted you could be part of his life again. You should talk to him," Daniel insisted.

"Maybe, little badger," I sighed and placed my face on my arm to prop it up. "It might be nice to know why he decided to abandon me. I can't get any real revenge on him now, being a part of both their lives again would be nice." 

Hate for what he did had fueled me into what I had become. I was better then him now, successful and powerful. But I was so tired of hating. What use to make my core thrive just left me with a dull ache as I realised my plans would just leave me lonely again. It had been easy to hate but it got me nowhere near where I truly wanted to be. Forgiving was hard but haven't I already started that with Daniel? And he seemed willing to walk the path with me. I could try, at the very least. My core warmed up at the thought.

"Good, you should start when they come back. They went ahead and left for that hotel. You should still start though. With my friends and sister. They'll be easier, you did less to them," Daniel smirked at me.

"I'm not apologizing for anything until they do. Especially your sister," I humphed.

"Hey! Why do we gotta apologize?!" Valerie finally snapped out of her daze.

"Look guys, nobody has to mean it yet. Let's just get it out right now. You know, so the issues aren't ghosted anymore~" of course Daniel punned. A chorus of groans echoed the room.

"After this feel good session, is there anywhere in here I can just punch him?" Miss Gray asked.

"There's a training room down the hall but you'll need to wait in line. I loath having this all drag out of me while I'm slightly buzzed," I pointed out the hall.

"Ah come on!" Daniel fell to his back to look at the ceiling.

"I guess me and Tuck will start then," Samantha looked at Foley. "We're sorry we shot at you and hit you with the specter speeder but we were always protecting Danny so you deserved it."

"I apologize for infecting you with ecto acne. Though in my defence, it was a weakened strain of what I had. It wouldn't have killed you. Killing two teenagers is hardly something I want to do. I just had to motivate Daniel to help his parents," I smirked at them.

"What the fuck?! The more I hear about all of this the more I wish I never knew," Valerie groaned.

"It wasn't ancient damn fatal?! Why the hell did you let me keep believing it had been?! I'm not even sure I believe that it wasn't but still!" My little badger covered his face. 

"I also apologize for getting a little too into my role in the witch trials. They got everything together very quickly to burn you at the stake Samantha," I murmured the last part.

"Jesus fucking christ," Valerie groaned.

"Ugh, the blood blossoms," Daniel made a face. "Whatever, Jazz next."

"Um, I'm sorry for tricking you into thinking I wanted to be your daughter just to spy on you," Jasmine looked at the floor. "I really am. I've been helping Danny with ghost obsessions with his allies, psychology of ghosts is going to be my dissertation. So I know how much that had to hurt."

"Ghost psychology?" I raised an eyebrow. That could be a promising field. Maybe I should help fund a study with Jasmine as the lead after she gets her degree. "For a sincere apology, I should give one. Making you fight Daniel was a little over the top but I was angry and needed someone to test the suit."

"I give up understanding this. I'm sorry not sorry for shooting at you when you were a ghost even after knowing you were human. And I'm sorry I told my dad you were half ghost," Miss Gray put her hand on her hip.

"You what?!?!" I exclaimed, glaring at her.

"I wanted to make sure Danielle had a place to stay when she came back and I couldn't think of an excuse of why she couldn't stay with you. He already knows that I ghost hunt thanks to this asshole," she pointed at Daniel. "I'm gonna have to tell him about Danny now too. He's gonna wonder why a half ghost is dating a full ghost."

"So your dad'll know before my parents. Great, just great," Daniel groaned.

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually," Valerie pointed out. "But I'll make sure my dad stays quiet about it for now."

"At least you're 18, little badger," I mumbled.

"About that, it's rather convenient that this is all happening right after Danny's 18th birthday," Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Actually it lined up with my core maturing. My 4th Deathday is coming up. We may have had our first kiss while I was still 17. The first date was the night of my party," Daniel said.

"What did you do for your first date?" Jasmine glared.

"Nothing spectacular, we just sparred in human form and watched a movie. I didn't know what else to do. I don't exactly date often," I grumbled.

"I liked it. I was dreading it, thinking you'd just try throwing gifts at me," Daniel sat up to look at me. My core warmed more and I smiled at him. "Now quit stalling and start apologizing to Val. You got a lot to apologize for. Even the things she doesnt know about."

"Fine fine. Miss Gray, first off I apologize for capitalizing on your recent loss and hatred of Daniel to spy on him and collect samples. Your first suit had surveillance built in," I refused to look at her.

"It had what?!" She screamed.

"Second, I'm sorry I used your trust in me to hide the ring of rage from Pirah Dark," I continued.

"Oh my god I'm an idiot!" Valerie hid her face.

"And I'm sorry for making you hunt ghosts for my benefit. Including my little experiment," I waved my hand dismissively.

"At least I knew about that part," she slumped to the ground. "I ain't forgiving you for any of that yet. In fact now I wanna punch two half ghosts a lot."

"After you're done with me, everyone can have a round with Vlad," Daniel's grin turned evil.

"Like I'd let that happen," I scoffed.

"You forget I stole the Plasmius Maximus~" he disappeared.

"Butter biscuits!" I had forgotten.

I quickly got up and transformed. That got Daniel's crew to instantly point their guns at me again. Ignoring them, I charged up my hands ready to shoot at Daniel when he got back. My core stretched its senses looking for him. It was for naught. Two prongs stabbed into me and shocked my core. I let out a quick pained scream as I was forced back into human form. The other teens looked confused.

"Guys, I present you a powerless Vlad Masters for 3 hours~" Daniel smirked as he floated next to me. While he was distracted, I snatched the device from him and stabbed it into him. He yelped and fell to the floor as he transformed. "No fair."

"And a powerless Daniel Fenton~" I smirked down at him. My stolen device went into my jacket. "Thank you for returning this, little badger."

"Soooo, are you two really powerless for 3 hours?" Valerie asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Run?" Daniel gave me a side glance nervously.

"You can run, I don't back down from a challenge. And I am not running in a suit,'' I started undoing my tie and taking off my jacket as I walked toward the training room. "Besides, I can survive a teenager."

"You do know she's a ninth degree black belt right?" Daniel called after me.

"Fudge buckets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else remember that Danny took the Plasmius Maximus?


	4. Chapter 4

It was an agonizing few hours. Both Daniel and I were went after hard by all of them. Tucker was easy enough, he clearly never focused on improving physically. Jasmine and Samantha were tougher. Jasmine liked trying to trick her opponent and Samantha had considerable force behind her punches. But the real fight was with the young Miss Gray. Daniel hadn't been lying about her abilities and she had not held back.

"Oooowwww," Daniel moaned from the floor next to the sparring ring. He was covered in bruises that would start healing as soon as his powers were back.

"My...exact thoughts," I breathed out after being flipped to the ground. "Maybe this is a good place to stop. I officially bribe all of you with a movie. Dead Teacher: Rise of the Deadness."

"That movie doesn't even come out in theaters till next week!" Tucker perked up.

"Heeeeeey, you were planning on distracting me all weekend so you didn't have to talk about things," Daniel glared at me.

"Maybe," I admitted. "I also just wanted to see it." I stood up and left the ring. Forcibly grabbing the back of Daniel's work out tank, I started dragging him out. He groaned in protest.

"You like horror?" Samantha followed, so did the rest of them.

"I studied the paranormal in college! Of course I like horror," I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I don't," Jasmine raised a finger.

"Oh suck it up, nothing can be worse then everyday in this crazy town," Valerie actually came up and grabbed Daniel's legs to help me carry him. This earned another groan.

"Danny, just get up and walk you baby," Samantha demanded.

"Don't wanna," Daniel mumbled.

"Whoops~" I let go of his tank and watched him face plant the ground. "I did not mean to drop you little badger~ my hand just opened all on its own."

"Sure it did fruitloop," but he did get up and start walking on his own.

"Okay so what's with the pet names you two have been using? Fruitloop and little badger?" Valerie asked.

"Dude, I kinda always wondered that too. I know fruitloop fits Vlad but whyd you use it Danny? You like fruitloops," Tucker added. Daniel went red.

"Oh do you now?" I smirked at him.

"It just slipped out," Daniel muttered. "I told you my core likes to put you in the family category. And uh, maybe meeting you made me start questioning my sexuality a little."

"Daniel, you were 14 when we met," I stared blankly at him.

"Yeah well," he went redder. "14 year olds can question their sexuality. Pretty sure I'm bi. I dated both Sam and Val. It didn't work out but I still think they're both hot." They both punched his arm. "Ow!"

"That has me wondering. Vlad are you bi? You liked our mom," Jasmine narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know if there's a term for what I am. Even as a kid I never felt random attraction. It never mattered the gender. I have to view the person as a romantic interest for a long time before I feel anything sexual," I said dismissively.

"You're demi. I saw it when I was looking into what I could be. I think it's a form of being ace?" Daniel put a name to it. He suddenly looked disappointed. "Hey does that mean we're not doing anything but kissing for a while?"

"Sorry to disappoint," I laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's going to take me a few months."

"Guys, we're still right here and that's gross," Tucker made a disgusted face.

"Change of topics then. You questioned why I call Daniel, little badger? His hair is black and white and unkempt. It always looks like a badger is living on his head. Honey badgers are also an animal Wisconsin has a lot of. They're cute looking creatures with bad tempers that won't think twice about biting off a finger and don't tend to back down," I messed with Daniel's hair more while I explained.

"You call me a badger because you think my hair is too messy?!" He swatted at my hand.

"And because you were a tiny thing with a big temper," I added. "Though I might have to drop the little part. You're almost my height."

"You know, it kinda fits," Samantha smirked at Daniel.

"Oh look! We're at his home theater!" Daniel quickly ended the conversation and threw open the door. He immediately went over to the popcorn machine and started it.

"Dang~ this is better than yours Sam," Tucker breathed out.

"That's because I have more money than the Mansons, Mr. Foley. Her family might be old money but my new money dwarfs them~" I couldn't help but evilly smirk.

"Wait, Sam's rich?" Valerie asked.

"Yep," Daniel said, emphasizing the p.

"The Fentons are also worth a small fortune," I said absently as I prepared the projector with the movie theater quality reel I bought of the unreleased movie.

"We are?!" Daniel said surprised.

"Danny, mom and dad have a fully functional lab in the basement, the ops center, have never worked normal jobs since we've been alive, and can afford to cover what my scholarship didn't with no issue. At yale. How did you not notice? Now they can even sell their ghost stuff and mom's trying to figure out how to cycle ectoplasm for a renewable resource. That kind of thing brings in money," Jasmine looked at her brother like she couldn't believe he was that clueless.

"Then why didn't I get an allowance til I was 14?! And why is it so small?" Daniel whined.

"So I'm the only poor sap that has to have a fast food job," Valerie sighed.

"You do graduate next year. For now I could give your father a raise like how I use to give him bonuses for your bounties. All you would have to do is switch off patrols with Daniel. After you graduate, I can put you on an official payroll as the mayor as a town ghost hunter," I started the reel. The light streamed onto the screen. "Daniel could you get the lights?"

"What the hell prevented you from doing that before," Daniel glared as he turned off the lights.

"I didn't care," I answered honestly.

"And what? You care now?" Valerie angrily grabbed popcorn and sat down.

"No, I'm being selfish. I want Daniel to attend my alma mater. His ridiculous obsession wont let him quit completely so he'll need breaks," I sat as well and pulled Daniel to sit next to me.

"Who says I'm even going to college? I'm barely gonna graduate high school," Daniel huffed but leaned into me.

"Vlad Masters does not accept mediocrity. You'll be taking extra classes next semester to pad your GPA as well," I looked at his pouting face. "I'll help. I refuse to believe you're stupid. I went to school with your parents."

"Maybe I just take after my dad then," Daniel glared at me.

"And that would be a bad thing because? Daniel, your father was getting B minuses in classes half the people that took them failed. Granted he did have the lower GPA of the three of us but he can make anything out of a few scraps of metal," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did...did you just compliment my dad?" He looked at me wide eyed. "I thought you thought he was an idiot?!"

"He is! He doesn't think before he acts. Hm, maybe you do take after him more than I thought," I teased toward the end.

Daniel's lips were suddenly on mine. His fingers undid my ponytail and ran through my hair. This was different without any core energy but it was still quite nice. I pulled him onto my lap and kissed back. My hands found their way under his tank to feel the muscles he had developed.

"That is more horrifying than anything this movie is gonna show. I vote we all ignore them and watch the gore," Samantha pipes up. There were a chorus of 'yeahs' and I chuckled.

The movie was decent. The Dead Teacher series had been stale for a while and this seemed like it was trying to refresh it at least.

"I don't know why they had to throw away half the lore to make this story line work," I grumbled at a chase scene.

"I know, it's like they forgot that they have blood that can poison the ground," Samantha agreed.

"And of course the funny black guy got killed first. What a racist cliche. Why would I always be the first to die?" Tucker muttered.

"Because you would be the first to die, Tuck. You'd be useless in this situation," Daniel grinned.

"There's no way blood splatters that way," Valerie scoffed as one of the victims was attacked.

"Tell me when it's over," Jasmine was covering her eyes. Daniel laughed at her.

"Ah, finally," I transformed as I felt my core unblocked.

"Oh ancients that feels better," Daniel transformed shortly after.

"Hey, glowsticks! Turn off the ghostly light, we're trying to watch the movie," Valerie started throwing popcorn at us.

"Your stupid pointed hair is in the way," Samantha started throwing popcorn as well.

"Fuck you too," Daniel stuck out his tounge before using telekinesis to catch the flying popcorn and letting fly into his mouth.

I caught a few myself and flicked them back. "This is surprisingly nice, not having to hide what I am. You're lucky your friends knew from the start Daniel. I wonder how things could have been if Jack and Maddie had seen whe-" I stopped that thought process with a soft sad sigh and transformed back to human. "Nevermind, I'm sure they wouldn't have reacted well."

"I don't think they'll react well to either of us," Daniel went back to human as well. He sent me a spike of energy. My breath came out as red steam. That was new. I sent one back. "Oh, hey good and bad news. We should go talk to Frostbite to see who can help with your core."

"While I don't think my core needs any help, getting ahead of the video and informing our allies might be a good idea. Your allies might think I'm brainwashing you," I glanced at the other teenagers who nodded at that statement. "Speaking of which, Skulker was suppose to show up today to get an assignment from me that would have kept him busy for the weekend. Wonder where he is."

"Oh yeah! We forgot to empty the thermos!" Daniel laughed.

"Of course he tried to hunt you today," I sighed tiredly. "Is anyone else in it?"

"Um, Boxy, a ghost snake, some ectopis, and youngblood tried to play a prank on me," Daniel listed.

"After the movie you can use my portal. If my timing's right I can grab Skulker," I mumbled.

"You know, he chained me and Danny together once in his lair," Valerie glared at me. "Figures he's one of your minions."

"My vultures and the Fright Knight are closer to minions. Skulker is more of an employee. I can't control everything he does," I smirked back at her.

"Would you all shut up! The movie's doing plot," Samantha demanded.

Daniel laughed and we all turned back to the movie. His head rested on my chest and his core pulsed into mine again. It cooled the burning ache of an unfulfilled obsession. The chill was protective and loving. And it wrapped around me like I was worthy of both. My hand went to stroke the black strands of hair, pulsing my own core. Daniel wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I tried to focus on the movie but my mind wandered back to how causally everyone reacted to our ghost forms. It was a nice change to the fear I was use to. They were annoyed at best and proceeded to act like any group of friends would when annoyed. I doubt even Daniel had forgiven me for any of it but airing those fake apologies did seem to smooth things over. That and getting my ass handed to me by teenagers. Maybe my little badger had the right idea, I certainly wouldn't mind another movie night like this. Feels like the ones I use to have before...no, best not to think about that. But I could maybe get that feeling back with this small group. At the very least trying to would make Daniel happy.

The movie ended and Daniel's two friends, Mr. Foley and Miss Manson, had to go home. They both gave me a good glare before asking if Jasmine could drive them since they had taken her car. Jasmine herself needed to pack since she insisted staying in my manor over the weekend as well. Valerie decided to drag Daniel with her to explain to her father. I was still rather mad about him knowing in the first place. She wouldn't take no for an answer and as ghost and ghost hunter flew through the air I was left to my own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still dont wanna do this," I said, flying next to Val.

"Suck it up ghost boy, you're the one that doesn't want him blabbing to your parents," Val snapped back.

Her apartment building came into view and she flew into an open window. I turned invisible and followed in after. Damon Gray was a scary man and I wasn't letting him see me til I had to. Said man had been waiting and looked really mad.

"Valerie! It's late! All you texted me is that you had something to take care of. I tried checking the news but the only thing about ghosts was...well I don't know how to describe it," Damon scratched his head.

"Sorry daddy," Val desuited, "it was actually about that."

"Please tell me you didn't confront Mr. Masters. I know him dating a ghost is strange but we agreed it was better he didn't know you knew," he looked concerned.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Val muttered.

"I think confront is the wrong word," I couldn't help but add. I started laughing. "I think she almost broke his arm."

Damon's eyes went wide at the sound and he reached for an ecto weapon. Val just hit where the sound came from and the fist landed on my arm.

"Ow! Fine fine!" I became visible. "Hi Mr. Gray, Damon, uh sir."

"That's Phantom. You brought Phantom home. I know you've been on better terms with him but having a ghost know where you live isn't a good thing!" He had a fair point.

"He already knew where I lived," Val said deadpanned.

"So do most the other ghosts you fight," I added.

"WHAT?! THEY DO?!" Val shouted.

"How do you think Technus knew to use you against me? I told you ghosts love gossip. Dont worry, you now fall into the 'dont tell humans' category. Your suit's like attached to you now and nobodies gonna say shit that might get the guys in white involved," I shrugged.

"Why didn't anyone rat me out before?" Val was confused.

"Well one, you were mostly focused on me and they found that funny. And two, you worked for Vlad… not a lot of ghosts willing to piss off Plasmius," I explained.

"You've pranked him," she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, cause it was funny," I grinned.

"Aren't you...dating him now?" Damon asked.

"Funny is still funny, sir. In fact I think I'm in the mood for another prank war," I grinned. "Val you in?"

"I am not pranking Vlad Masters, you crazy ghost. And that's not why I brought you here," she glared.

"I know, I'm trying to stall. I dont wanna tell him. I didn't want to tell you but you figured it out," I crossed my arms.

"Tell me what Valerie? I thought this news would make you angry with him again," Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh she's angry with me, sir. Gave me a few bruises too. But for a much different reason," I said.

"Ghost boy over here forgot to mention that there's three halfas running around when I met his cousin. Why cousin by the way, that's weird," Val looked at me.

"That's what Danielle called me," I shrugged. "And I can't just go around calling her my sister or daughter. Though what is she to me? Biologically she's my sister but she was made from me so does that make her my daughter? Oh my ancients! If she's my daughter then me and Vlad already got a kid! Well two kids if you count alternative evil timelines."

"No, I don't," Val smacked her face with her hand. "And Danielle's never forgiving Vlad enough for you to play house."

"I'm really lost, what's a halfa?" Damon blinked.

"It's what Danielle is sir," I said.

"And Vlad and this doofus. Quit calling him sir and just show him," Valerie smacked me.

"What am I suppose to call him? Damon is too weird," I transformed and landed on the floor. "I use to date you."

"Danny?!" Damon stood there shocked. He didn't move anything but his mouth.

"Great you broke my dad. Fix him," Val demanded.

"I don't know how! I've never had to tell anyone. Everyone that knows was either there when it happened or figured it out!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Do...do your parents know?" Damon finally asked.

"No and you can't tell them please! At the very least I want them looking at ghosts different first. They still talk about tearing Phantom apart 'molecule by molecule.' Now there's the whole thing with Vlad I'd have to explain too!" I pleaded.

"You have to tell them! They can't keep shooting at you! And thing with Vlad…?" Damon blinked as the pieces fell in place. "You're dating someone twice your age!"

"I'm 18! And almost 4 with a matured core! I can date who I want….sir," I started turning red.

"I told you it was way more complicated than him just dating a ghost. That would be easy," Val sighed. "This is before factoring in that Vlad knows his parents from college, use to try killing his dad, and wanted his mom as a wife and Danny as a son."

"Danny, if you don't tell your parents, I will," Damon glared at me.

"I will! I will! Just… give me time please. Let me try getting them on Phantom's side first. And let me work on things with Vlad… it's not gonna be pretty, we have a lot to work on," I rubbed the back of my head.

"He is making progress with Vlad. He at least admitted to all the fucked up shit he did to me," Val admitted.

"He let you beat him up too," I grinned.

"Well, he didn't so much let me as you took away his powers for a few hours," she smirked. "But afterwards we just watched a movie. It was really weird. He even offered to pay for just being a ghost hunter in general."

"A movie?" Damon looked surprised.

"Yeah, the new Dead Teacher. With my sister, Tucker, and Sam… that's everyone else that already knows. They got to beat me and Vlad up too. Val was the best at it," I glared at her. She smirked.

"Alright," Damon rubbed between his eyes. "I'm trusting your judgement on this only because you were the one that told me about Valerie. You were her voice of reason in that moment so I'll be yours. You must keep me updated, at least through Valerie. If I think you're over your head or stalling at all, I'm going straight to your parents."

"Thank you sir!" I grinned. "This is nothing! I've half died twice and died one in an alternate timeline. That was over my head."

"My life just became so much more complicated," he muttered. "I'm not as concerned about the age difference anymore though. You look like some of the soldiers I employ as guards. Forced to grow up too soon, like you've seen hell and come back. I doubt you're mentally a child anymore. I want you to make sure my little girl never shares your look."

"Yes sir," I said very serious. Val frowned at how dark my face looked in that moment. So I grinned. "Not that grown up~ I still like pranking and puns way too much~"

"You're a little shit ghost boy," Val sighed.

"Yes I am. Which is why I'm giving you this as collateral~" I dug out the Plasmius Maximus and gave it to her. "I took it outa Vlad's suit jacket as soon as he set it down. The fruitloop's really got to stop turning his back on me."

"Why thank you," she took it from me with a grin. "You two have major trust issues."

"Yes, yes we do. We're gonna work on that. I want him to work on other people first though. He's done a lot to me, I don't think we'll survive those talks," I sighed looking down. "I'm kinda liking soft Vlad too. Maybe this video getting out is a good thing. It's forced us to address other people's grievances first. Who knows, by the time it's my turn maybe we'll be good at apologizing and forgiving."

"You know, after today I'm kinda rooting for you two. Soft Vlad is kinda nice," Val smiled at me. "And if anyone can change him it's you. You changed me."

"You weren't that hard. Only took me a few years," I laughed. "Um, oh hey! Vlad and I are gonna probably be in the Ghost Zone all day tomorrow talking to my allies. Could you make sure the town is safe? Sam, Tucker, and Jazz can help, just dont give Jazz anything long range except the bazooka. She's good with the bazooka. I'll make sure Vlad does that pay you thing he offered."

"You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself in the Zone with Vlad?" Val raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've been there by myself before and fruitloop's never outright tried to kill me. Besides, I got the Fenton phones to call for help and they got the boo-marang to track me," I waved my hand.

"I'll cover for you but be careful, you clueless idiot," Val rolled her eyes.

"'Outright kill you'? And I've seen him as both Plasmius and Masters seriously hurting Phantom. Are you sure you should be in a relationship with him?" Damon frowned.

"He use to date me and I've actually tried to kill him," Val shrugged. "Oh god! Danny you might have a thing for people that hurt you."

"Oh ancients! You're right! Paulina was always mean to me and beat me up as a dragon, you blasted me everyday, and Sam both beat me up as a dragon AND as plant mother before I went out with her," I blinked. "I might have a problem."

"Yeah," Val laughed at me. "Next thing you'll tell me you're going out with Dash or Skulker."

"Nope! Nope nope! Never Skulker and he's already dating Ember. And Dash eeeewwww and he hates me," I shuddered.

"No he doesn't. Why do you think he bugs you so much? He also has a mini Phantom shrine in his house," Val snickered.

"Nooooooo," I groaned. "No wonder he was so happy at the video. So somebody that doesn't know my secret likes both my halves. That's so weird!"

"Well at least you have someone to date after Vlad," Val teased. "Someone your age."

"Nope! At least I always thought Vlad was hot. Evil but hot," I blushed at that. "Forget I said that."

"I think you should go home, Danny. As much as listening to all this is amusing, I'm sure your parents are worried," Damon butted in.

"Vlad convinced them to go on vacation this weekend," Val rolled her eyes. "He and Jazz are staying at his manor. He knows he came to talk to you about this and I'm sure Jazz wants to get back before Danny so they're not alone."

"Oh by the way, he's mad you know too. I think he was okay with Val knowing cause it was his mistake but uh, be careful around him if he comes around Axiom," I warned. I transformed. "But if he does anything I'll kick his butt."

"Me too, now leave ghost boy. I gotta sleep for my patrol tomorrow," she pushed me toward the window.

"Hey don't push. Remember I'm growing in fangs, I can bite now~" I bared my teeth. She pulled a gun on me. "Alright I'm going!"

I flew out the window quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

"You uh, sure you can just pull out Skulker?" I asked.

"It's just a matter of timing little badger," Vlad grinned. Arrogant bastard. "Now go empty your thermos."

We were floating in Vlad's lab. The green light from the portal clashed heavily with the purple that was randomly everywhere. Green, gold, purple, pink, red, black, white… his color scheme was all over the place. Wait, I forgot about his blue skin. Seriously, pick three damn colors fruitloop or at least ones that don't clash so much. Shaking my head, I went over to the portal and stuck the open thermos into the swirl of green. Vlad held out his hand, watching intently. I pressed the release button and Vlad's hand snapped into the portal. He dragged out a confused Skulker who unfortunately had the Box Ghost holding onto him.

"Boxy?! Why are you holding onto Skulker?!" I groaned.

"It was tight quarters and the Box Ghost had more space near the metal of Skulker!" Boxy let go of Skulker to wiggle his fingers above his head.

"Plasmius? Why is the whelp releasing us in your lab?" Skulker frowned looking at me then the lab.

"I didn't think the blue idiot would be attached to Skulker," Vlad frowned and let go of Skulker's arm to rub his face in exasperation. "What should we do about him?"

"Eh, let him stay," I shrugged. "With how fast things spread in the Zone everyone will know after tomorrow anyways."

"True," Vlad held his chin. "Fine, the idiot can stay. But neither of you can say anything until tomorrow. We'd rather tell his allies ourselves to avoid them thinking I brainwashed Daniel."

"Which is so something you'd do, fruitloop," I crossed my arms.

"What is going on? You better not have a truce. I still want to hunt the whelp," Skulker was starting to pout.

"The Box Ghost promises not to blab!" Boxy exclaimed.

"It's like a truce I guess," I rubbed the back of my head. "We've been dating for about a month."

Neither of them said anything. They looked at us like they expected us to say 'just kidding'. I floated lazily over to Vlad and rested my chin on the top of his head, letting my arms dangle. Vlad just grumbled about messing up his hair.

"We wanted to keep things private for a few more months but a certain video is forcing our hand early," Vlad decided to add on.

"What...what video?" Skulker managed to get out.

"None of your concern," Vlad said curtly.

"Ah come on, it was on the damn news. When Technus gets a hold of it, everyone's gonna see it. That's the whole point of doing this now," I dug out my phone and pulled up the video for them to watch.

"Doesn't mean they have to watch it now!" Vlad grabbed the phone before it played too much and crushed it.

"Hey! I just got that one!" I watched the pieces fall to the floor.

"I'll replace it. That one was too cheap," for good measure, Vlad sent an ecto beam at it. Now my poor phone was just a burn mark.

"Asshole," I folded my arms on his head, making sure to flatten his hair.

"But Phantom is so….young. He's not even had his 4th Deathday," Boxy was quieter then I've heard him. I just bared my teeth in response. "Oh, e-early bloomer."

"Can't hunt the whelp anymore," Skulker grumbled. He seemed to recover after I bared my teeth. Huh, wonder if it was the age thing that bothered him too.

"Yeah but if you're Vlad's ally I can't attack you unless you or Ember anymore unless you cause trouble," I told him. I looked at Boxy. "Hey, how are you and LL doing?"

"It is going very well! We moved in together and are talking about a kid!" Boxy recovered his loud voice and was smiling.

"I really can't hunt the whelp anymore?" Skulker looked at Vlad a little lost.

"Daniel, would mind humoring Skulker at all? Even after becoming my ally he didn't stop half hearted attempts until you came along," Vlad asked. "He wouldn't be allowed to actually do anything even if he did somehow managed to catch you."

"Fiiiiiiiine," I groaned. "Once a month."

"Skulker needs at least 4, whelp!" Skulker glared.

"Twice," I countered.

"Deal! And every other month one of the attempts have to be on my island," Skulker nodded.

"Fine, I'll just go visit Frostbite or something after," I leaned more on Vlad's head.

"Skulker," Vlad handed him a piece of paper. "That'll be all. Not a word either of you until tomorrow."

"We got a trip into the zone planned for tomorrow so you don't really have to wait long," I grinned at them. "And that paper better not be a part of an evil plan."

"It won't concern you little badger," Vlad said innocently.

"Fucking fruitloop," I muttered. "That leads to anyone getting hurt, I will dump your ass."

"I'm just looking for something," Vlad grinned. He then glared at the ghosts. "Now both of you leave."

They both fled into the portal. Vlad visibly sagged in exhaustion. He pressed a button and heavy doors closed on the portal.

"Soooo, looks like age might be a slight issue in the zone as well," I finally said.

"This is why I wanted to wait a little longer to tell any of them. Your 4th Deathday is so close, no one would have seen it as an issue then," Vlad sighed.

"It'll be an interesting day," I got off him and transformed, already in my space pjs. "You know, Jazz is probably already asleep. We could fall asleep cuddling."

Vlad gave me a wicked grin before picking me up bridal and flying out of his lab. I landed roughly on something very soft. The bathroom flashed with his transformation and I smirked. I burrowed into the covers of his bed and waited. After hearing the shower for a few minutes, he came out in silk pjs with his hair down and damp. He slid into the covers next to me and pulled me in to little spoon.

"Wonderful idea, little badger," he whispered into my ear.

"It helps that we're both touch starved," I laughed.

"Maybe a little," his hand snuck up my shirt to feel my chest.

I turned to face him and my lips touched his. My hand ran through his damp hair. It didn't take him long to follow with my hair. His other hand rested on my back and pulled me closer to him posessively. Breaking away, I nuzzled into his neck and pulsed my core happily. Humming contently, Vlad's pulsed back.

"I like you like this," my eyes closed.

"Like what, little badger?" He asked, amused.

"Relaxed, having fun. Despite the drama, today ended well. You weren't being evil or planning anything you just… were being assholey you. Val and I dubbed you soft Vlad," I started to drift off.

"Today was interesting. But I have to disagree with you. I am not soft! If I'm becoming so that must be st-" Vlad started to rant.

"I like soft Vlad," I mumbled. He stopped with a huff that blew past my ear. I'm unsure if I dreamed saying the next words or not but Vlad's grip tightened after. "I don't want this to end. It's going to end so badly. I think I could fall in love with soft Vlad."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the morning still holding Daniel tight. Though we had shifted and he was now laying on my chest. Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair. He was sleeping so peacefully. It had been a long time since I woke up with someone cuddling me. The last time had been with Jack and Maddie after we all passed out watching a movie in college. I forgot how nice it was, just to have someone next to me. A frown crossed my face as I remembered his words as he slipped into sleep.

He had admitted he didn't want what we had to end in the same breath that admitted it would end. Badly. Then he said he could fall in love with me. The raw joy of my core when he said those words had almost made wake him up and demand he say it again. I realized something, watching him sleep. We were suppose to talk about us this weekend, before the video got out. But Daniel avoided it, focusing on what I had done to others when given the opportunity to. My little badger showed a moment of selfishness. If we had talked about what happened between us, we would have ended.

He wanted me. He wanted to stay with me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. There was mention of 'soft Vlad' last night as well. I don't remember acting different last night but Daniel had said I was just more relaxed. Hmm, I do wonder. If I were to focus on making things right with people in his life first that maybe, when our talk finally came, we could survive. Well I could try, at the very least holding movie nights for him and his friends would be fun. I would have to be sure to follow through with paying Miss Gray as well.

"Of course you couldn't keep your hands off him," Jasmine burst into the room and put her hands on her hips at the scene.

"He suggested it Jasmine," I smiled innocently, still stroking his hair.

"Danny! Wake up!" Jasmine started pulling Daniel out of my arms.

"Five more minutes," he whined, trying to hold onto me.

"You should probably wake up, little badger. Can't avoid your sister yelling at you forever, we have things to do today," I chuckled.

"I'm going to have words with you later too, Vlad. Danny had his own room," she snapped.

Daniel's head snapped up and he blushed a deep red. He turned his head to smile sheepishly at his sister. Said sister finished dragging him away from me and out the bedroom door to yell at him. She sent an impressive glare my way before disappearing from sight. I slid out of bed thinking of what to wear today. We would be in ghost form for most the day so I guess it wouldn't matter too much. Daniel was in good terms with the Far Frozen. Maybe a turtle neck would be a good idea.

Soon I was freshly shaven and in a pair of more casual black slacks and a black turtleneck. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, just enough to keep it out of my face. My eyes examined my more casual look, wondering if Daniel would appreciate it. Time to find out. I left my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. Jasmine was sitting at the table reading with half eaten toast in front of her. Daniel was sitting next to her in a hoodie.

Daniel blinked at my appearance as I came in but went back to eating his cereal. Actually he was pointedly looking at me and eating. There were brightly colored rings in his spoon. Ah, he purposely brought fruitloops to eat in front of me. Two can play that game. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal I only got because it reminded me of him. I made sure he could see the front of the box. Little Badger O's. The resulting flush was perfect.

"That's a fucking cereal?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Oh ancients," Jasmine looked up at the two of us. "I told you eating those in front of him was a bad idea."

"I have no idea what either of you two are talking about. I'm just going to enjoy a bowl of cereal like my little badger is," I got out a bowl and poured out a good amount. After putting milk in, I sat at the table with them and started eating. I made sure to look Daniel in the eye. "Little badgers are quite delicious."

"Fuck it, we're gonna be cannibals," Daniel switched our bowls before I could protest and started eating the badger O's.

"Cannibals it is," I rolled my eyes and started eating the brightly colored sugar rings. "I've called my vultures and the Fright knight should be in Pirah's Keep. I have others that work for me from time to time but I'd rather just tell you when they're in town. Skulker is my drinking buddy and main employee, the vultures are bound to me til my human half dies the rest of the way because they made a stupid bet, and the Fright Knight pledged his service to me. Who are we seeing on your end?"

"Uh," Daniel blinked at me for a moment. Jasmine put down her book. "Well, there's Frostbite and the Far Frozen, Princess Dora and her kingdom, Wulf, well you're already friendly with Cujo so no worrying there."

"Wait, really?" Jasmine asked.

"Friendly with my cat you mean," I grumbled.

"He dog sitted for me once," Daniel smiled.

"That mangy mutt still comes here, through my portal, to play with Maddie. Together they are a destructive force and it takes days afterwards to get all the green hairs off everything," I complained. A meow at my feet caught my attention. Right, I had to feed her. I got up and prepared a bowl of high quality cat food before setting it in front of her. I scratched her ears and she purred as she dug in.

"....you made your cat fat," Jasmine commented. I glared at her.

"Yeah you did. And I didnt know Cujo was still coming here," Daniel laughed. "Anyways, I'm also on good terms with Johnny, Kitty, and Poindexter. Amorpho and I have a truce I should have him extend to you. And I should probably introduce you to my ghost guardians."

"You got ghost adopted?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not on purpose. They just sorta decided by themselves. They almost went to a parent teacher conference with me," Daniel rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, since we just have Pirah's Keep on my end, you should plot out our course for the day. I'll go prepare some things for the trip in the lab. My portal opens up next to the keep in case you forgot," I ruffled Daniel's hair as I made my way down to the lab.

There wasn't a lot to get together, I just wanted to make sure my human form had some weaponry in case something happened. I was checking the tracker to make sure pinged me and the one I was going to give to Daniel correctly when the vultures flew in.

"Hey boss, what did you want?" Their leader asked with a thick accent.

"You look so informal today, what's with that?" The second asked.

"Hey Vlad, I figured out a good route for us. It kinda goes in a circle but I want to go to one of them last. His lair's really out of the way," Daniel floated down through the ceiling already in ghost form with a piece of paper in his hand, a watch-like thing on his wrist, and a backpack on. He looked at the vultures and waved. "Hi guys."

"Hey, it's the fancy pants ghost boy. Why is there no fighting?" The leader asked, confused as the other two waved back.

"This is why I called you. I need you to watch the house while we're gone. If one of the trackers gives off a distress signal, I want you to inform Miss Jasmine Fenton upstairs," I ordered. I handed a tracker to Daniel.

"That's a lot of precautions just for a day trip into the ghost zone fruitloop. I already got the Fenton phones and my friends have my ecto signature in the boo-marang," Daniel put on the tracker anyways and handed me a Fenton phone.

"There's a high possibility that one of your allies will think I'm brainwashing you," I simply stated. Daniel snorted and mumbled 'oh yeah.' I looked back at my vultures who were still confused. "From now until I tell you otherwise you are to now take orders from Daniel as well unless the conflict with orders I have given. We are currently dating."

"Sweet," Daniel grinned. Why do I feel I'll regret giving that ability?

"Oh, well we're very happy for you boss. Now maybe you won't act so lonely," the leader commented.

"Yeah, it was really pathetic," the third added. I transformed and growled. They scattered.

"Even they saw it," Daniel laughed. "Also, is there a way for you not to look like a cartoon villain for this? Like put your hair down or something."

Raising an eyebrow, my dark rings appeared again. This time it merely changed my outfit and hair. I wore my hair down like he suggested and changed my outfit to a vampire esque fancy white suit complete with coattails that were lined red.

"One, not what I meant. I wanted causal. Two, how did you do that?" Daniel looked at me curiously.

"You simply have to visualize it. Mind you this isn't permanent, it wears off eventually but it doesn't take any energy to maintain. As long as it's the same color scheme that is," I explained.

After a moment of thinking, Daniel's face scrunched up in concentration. The first few times the rings appeared, they just changed him back to human. Eventually though, he got it. He wore a black t-shirt with white trim on the collar and sleeves half tucked into black baggy pants. His converse and belt were white.

"Get rid of that get up and like, make it a sweater or something. You looked good in one this morning," Daniel crossed his arm. I grinned at the compliment and he blushed green.

"Oh, I looked good? Am I correct in assuming you were checking me out in my human form?" I smirked at him.

Daniel's face just got a darker shade of green. The dark rings returned and my fancy suit was replaced with a white turtleneck with black accents, casual white pants, and an open white trench coat with a red lining. I caught Daniel side eyeing my new outfit with interest. Being in a less than intimidating outfit as Plasmius made me feel naked but Daniel's interest made it worth it. My blue clawed hand wrapped around his tan one.

"Better?" I leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes," he grinned. He handed me the paper. "Here, this is our route."

I looked at it curiously.

  * _Pirah's Keep_


  * Amphoro's Lair


  * 13's Garage


  * Casper High


  * Dorathena's Kingdom


  * Athens


  * Far Frozen


  * Ancient Jungle


  * Tower



"Mm, long day. You know someone in the Athen ruins?" I asked.

"Yeah, Pandora. Remember the havoc Boxy created with her box about a year and a half ago? She ghost adopted me cause she thought it was sweet that a young ghost was so concerned to help her. If I don't visit her, she comes to me and starts asking me if I'm getting enough ectoplasm or rest while I'm fighting," he explained.

"Ah, I'm assuming you know which jungle island we're going to but what tower? Most towers have names," I frowned.

"....he might not want to see us and will hide his tower if we're not invited," he said with an unsure face.

"Its Clockwork, isn't it?" I just asked with a blank face.

"Whaaaaaat? Noooo, why would you think-" he stopped and study my face. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You know clockwork and you were stingy with details on the last ally. I made a guess," I said.

"Whatever, let's just go. It's gonna take all day," he squeezed my hand and started dragging me to the portal.

The green washed over us and released us into the ectoplasm heavy air. I took in a deep breath, my ghost form slowly feeling more energized. Dark red towers loomed in front of us. We descended to the front entrance. I unfortunately had to let go of Daniel's hand to open the heavy doors.

"Fright Knight? Are you present?" I called into the hall.

"Yes my liege," the Fright Knight formed from a mist of purple with a bow. "You are, uh dressed like a commoner."

"I asked him to! We're seeing my allies mostly and intimidating dont work on them," Daniel poked up from behind my shoulder and floated there. I noticed him giving a huge grin, most likely a tactic to show his growing fangs upfront.

"Oh, Phantom is with you and also dressed differently. That is peculiar. The last I heard you were enemies," Fright Knight seemed surprised.

"Circumstances have changed. Phantom and I are currently courting each other. It's going rather well, considering," I announced.

"Oh, congratulations! This makes things much easier in the future. Please accept my wish for both my lieges to be together for a long time," Fright Knight bowed again.

"Thanks! Hey what you mean by easier?" Daniel blinked.

"The rite of conquest young liege. You directly challenged Pirah Dark and won. Since the position is technically contested between you and Lord Plasmius and the observants have yet to announce anything, you are both princes. I imagine now that you are an adult ghost, they'll be forced to decide," the knight explained. "And since my first duty is to the ghost king, now I won't have to betray Lord Plasmius if prince Phantom is chosen."

"WHAT?! I'M A PRINCE?!" Daniel yelled.

"Why wasn't I informed of this Fright Knight? I didn't know a direct challenge was issued," I glared.

"I assumed you knew, my lord. Most of the infinite Realm knows. The hunter, dragon queen, and the blue haired siren all heard the challenge issued," Fright Knight defended himself.

"This is what I get," I groaned, rubbing in between my eyes. "For ignoring ghost zone gossip."

"Great, they're gonna make you king. The observants hate me," Daniel crossed his arms. "I don't want the title but you'd make a terrible king."

"I would make a great king!" I growled at him. "Doesn't matter, the observants hate me as well. You have an ancient in your corner. And you actually issued the challenge."

"I don't want to be king!" Daniel whined.

"Having a king with a protecting obsession will be good for the Realm. I look forward to serving you," the knight sound amused.

"I still want it to be my title," I pouted a little. "Well, until it's a for sure deal, you're still my servant. And my new order is that until further notice, you listen to Phantom's orders unless they conflict with mine."

"Understood, my liege," Fright Knight bowed.

"Heeeeeeey, Fright Knight. Would you ever be willing to help me. With you know. Planning things that may or may not… annoy Plasmius?" Daniel asked hesitantly, looking at me with a smirk.

"Prince Phantom, I am the great spirit of halloween, knight of terror," he started with a booming voice. "Of course I would be more than willing to prank Lord Plasmius with you."

"Awesome," Daniel grinned at me. I just glared.

"You know, I have access to him for the same purposes little badger," I warned with a smirk.

"Pffft," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Your pranks are uncreative. Half the time you just bastardize mine. Fright Knight's better than that. He's not gonna want to just repeat a prank."

"I will not," the knight agreed and nodded. "I shall take my leave now. I'm sure my lieges will need to visit many others to celebrate your courting."

"We do, Daniel has quite the list of allies," I confirmed. "You may go."

The Fright Knight bowed and disappeared in a mist of purple. I turned to glare at Daniel. He just gave me a cocky grin before planting a surprise kiss on my lips. Chuckling into it, I nuzzled his cheek with mine. Daniel suddenly darted away from me and out of the castle, motioning for me to follow. He was flying toward the direction of the Fenton portal. That made sense, Johnny and Kitty were on earth enough that they had to be close. We paused in a busy area that was clearly New York city. Daniel was counting and frowning at the doors before going to one that looked exactly like it's neighbor. A quick knock and faceless ghost in a trenchcoat opened the door.

"Ah Billy! Love the new outfit," the ghost morphed into an exact copy of Daniel with red eyes.

"It's...Danny," Daniel sighed. "Vlad this is Amorpho, Amorpho this is Vlad Plasmuis. I know you ignore gossip not about you so Vlad is like me, half ghost."

"Good to meet you Victor," Amorpho shifted to look exactly like me.

"Vlad...you know your skill would be very useful," I mused.

"I'm stopping you right there. You don't want Amorpho helping you, trust me," Daniel stated.

"It's true, I'd rather make a mess of things," Amorpho used my face to grin wickedly.

"Hm," I looked Amorpho over. "You know, this has at least shown me that you're right, little badger. I am devilishly handsome~"

"Shut up fruitloop," Daniel hit me lightly. "Anyway, Amorpho, Vlad and I are now dating so our truce extends to him. Nothing that causes trouble for him and messes better not lead back to you. Vlad show him your human form."

Rolling my eyes, I transformed. Floating in the ghost zone as a human was always strange. I transformed quickly back being sure to keep the casual outfit.

"Hey, isn't that the billionaire Maker?" Amorpho asked.

"Yeah, Masters," Daniel nodded.

"Well I promise not to do anything on purpose that you'll catch, Victor," Amorpho morphed back to his faceless form.

"That's as good as you're gonna get from him," my badger sighed.

"Agreed, though my punishment for catching you will be much steeper then Daniel's," I warned, flexing my power.

The sound of lairs locking and ghosts rushing away greeted my ears. I gave Amorpho an evil grin. He shrunk back a little.

"D-dangerous boyfriend you got there Billy. You won't ever catch me. Bye!" Amorpho quickly shut the door in our faces and locked it.

"So," I reigned in my power. "Who's next? 13's garage? That's those motorcycle teens right?"

"Yeah, Johnny and Kitty," Daniel rolled his eyes and started leading the way to a clearer area.

It wasn't too long before we were in front of a garage door. Instead of knocking, Daniel brought his hands to his face to yell.

"Johnny! Kitty! You got time?!" He yelled.

The door rolled up slowly, I stayed out of view for the moment. A greasy blonde hugged then fist bumped Daniel. He was followed by a green haired girl who kissed Daniel's cheek. This is what Daniel considered being on friendly terms? How close was he to his allies then?

"Oh look at those sick fangs! Can't call you kid anymore huh?" Johnathan ruffled white hair. "Like the casual outfit, wanna come in for a bit and visit?"

"That would be great! Vlad can come in too right?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know if we should stay too long," I floated more into view.

"Plasmius?!" Johnathan went wide eyed. "Kid what's he doing with you? Don't you hate each other?"

"He's causal too," Katherine had a death grip on Jonathan's arm.

"Can we come in first?" Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean he is a vampire, you have to invite him in."

"Very funny Daniel," I gave him a blank look. "Jonathan, Katherine, it's good to meet you in an official capacity."

"Oh that's so weird! He's so formal!" Katherine bulked.

"Just," Jonathan sighed and ushered us in. "Call us Johnny and Kitty please?"

"He's not going to. He's an asshole with names. Haven't once gotten him to call me anything other than Daniel," Daniel followed them in and slumped onto their couch.

"I call you little badger," I shrugged and sat next to him.

"That doesn't count fruitloop," he pointed at me.

Jonathan and Katherine watched us stiffly. They finally sat down together. With a snap of his fingers, Jonathan made his shadow go into their small kitchen to fetch drinks. Glowing soda was passed to everyone.

"Mind telling us why you two aren't fighting?" Jonathan asked.

"We're dating," Daniel said simply.

Jonathan, who had been in the middle of a drink, spit out soda all over Katherine. She was so shocked I doubt she even noticed the soda.

"I'm sorry, you're what?!" Jonathan finally sputtered out.

"Dating, for a month," I opened the soda and took an experimental sip. "I've never had soda from the ghost zone. It's not bad."

"I love it, Johnny always has some in his fridge. I raid it when he throws parties," Daniel grinned.

"Kid, you're feeling okay right? You need us to deprogram you or something?" Jonathan asked.

"I swear I am not being brainwashed. Look at how he looks! I got him to do that. He hates being casual," Daniel made gestures to my outfit.

"About that, can I possibly have my actual outfit on in between? I feel like too many ghosts have seen me in this attire already. It doesn't strike fear," I tried to bargain. "At least let me have my cape and hair."

"No, I swear if I have to look at that dumb pointed hair today I will leave you as an ice pop in the Far Frozen," Daniel glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my drink. There was a heavy temptation to risk being frozen and call his bluff. This outfit was much too casual. I should have picked something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this has the most references of all the chapters....sorry sorry sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no real plot, just dumb ideas.
> 
> If you recognize a meme or a scene or an idea from another story, its prolly from that thing....like I said, this is my dumb idea story...


End file.
